bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki
is a villain and acting leader of the Villain Alliance, who is one of the main antagonists of the Ultimate Space & Jams Arc. His goal is to kill All Might "The Symbol of Peace". Appearance Tomura is a skinny pale man and has numerous hands that cover his upper body and head. He has messy grey hair. He has a small scar on his right eye and a small scar on the left side of his lip. He wears black plain clothes and red sneakers. Personality Tomura has a sinister and twisted personality and will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, such as killing the Yuuei students to get a chance to kill All Might. Tomura may have an adult body but he also has a childish mindset. He is very arrogant, selfish and thinks the world revolves around him while it's not. If things don't go the way he wants them to go, he becomes angry, as he complains about being unfair and may eventually start to cry. Besides his childish behavior, Tomura is very smart and analytical, being able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them. Tomura speaks in a video game manner. For example "It's a continue", "It's game over", etc. Synopsis Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Tomura makes an appearance walking out of a portal with the other villains at the rescue trial training area, having arrived to murder All Might. He is shown to be disappointed that they went through so much trouble to obtain the teacher's curriculum (that would allow them to know where All Might would be) and he isn't there. Tomura then wonders if he'll show up if they kill the kids.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, pages 16-19 After seeing Shouta Aizawa in action, he complains that Pro Heroes are such a pain and if they were weak villains, they would have stood no chance against him. Tomura decides to contront Shouta himself. He is elbow struck by Shouta, but Tomura manages to block it with his hand. He then begins to disintegrate Shouta's elbow and tells him not to bite off more than he can chew. Tomura is then punched by Shouta. After a monstrous villain badly beats Shouta, Tomura says to the heroes that they should tell the Symbol of Peace that he is wanted by artificial human "Noumu".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Black Mist then approaches Tomura, prompting him to ask if No. 13 is dead. Black Mist informs him that he incapacitated him, but could not stop one of the students from escaping, much to Tomura's frustration. Tomura that they would not win if they throw dozens of Pro Heroes at them, realising that it is game over for them, only for now. Tomura thinks that the best course of action is to retreat, but then decides that before they retreat, they should lower the Symbol of Peace's pride down. Tomura attacks Tsuyu and grabs her face, but his Disintegration Quirk is nullified by Shouta. Izuku tries to punch him, but his attempt to do is blocked by Noumu. Tsuyu manages to get her face away from Tomura. Suddenly, All Might arrives. Now that their target, All Might, is there, Shigaraki decides to continue with their mission.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 Tomura order Noumu to attack All Might. Tomura comments on Noumu's amazing Impact Absorption Quirk, saying to All Might that he needs to do more than punching to harm Noumu. He then evades Eijirou's punch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 After seeing that Black Mist is pinned down, Tomura orders Noumu to get rid of Katsuki and retrieve Black Mist. After Black Mist is freed, Tomura begins to talk about violence; that both Heroes and Villains use violence to protect their respective comrades. He continues to say that the title "Symbol of Peace" is nothing more than an oppressive form of violence, accusing All Might of using the title to create more violence, but All Might calls it rubbish. After All Might defeats Noumu, Tomura is shocked and begins to tear up, devastated that Noumu was beaten.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 19 Tomura begins to panic, now that they have no way to kill All Might. However, Black Mist tells him to calm down, saying to him that Noumu did considerable damage to All Might. Tomura regains his composure and decides to finish what Noumu started, rushing with Black Mist to attack All Might who is unable to move. However, he was startled by Izuku's speed as he intervenes his final assault against All Might and thanks to those few seconds, the Pro heroes arrive just in time, forcing Tomura and Black Mist to stop attacking, with Shigaraki saying its game over. Tomura and Black Mist are sucked into No. 13's Black Hole, with Tomura telling the Heroes that although they failed this time, but they will definitely murder All Might next time.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 20 However, Black Mist warps himself and Tomura back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Tomura complains that his body hurts and all their subordinates were eliminated, Noumu was defeated and All Might is still alive, further complaining that everything went wrong. However, a mysterious person speaking on the monitor says that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over optimistic. The mysterious person says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. The mysterious person says that Tomura is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Tomura was seen watching the Obstacle Race with his computer and he sees that Izuku took first place.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26 Later on, before the battle between Izuku and Shouto begins, a mysterious voice tells Tomura to pay close attention to Izuku and Shouto's match as they might become obstacles for him in the future. Tomura responds by telling the mysterious voice to not make him laugh.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38 Field Training Arc Black Mist brings Stain to the Villain Alliance hideout to meet with Tomura Shigaraki. Tomura tells Stain that the Villain Alliance raided Yuuei and he wants Stain to join the Villaince Alliance as he is an extraordinary villain. Stain asks what Tomura's goal is, to which Tomura replies that he wants to murder All Might and destroy anything that is unsatisfiable to them such as some of the students from Class 1-A. Seeing that Tomura is being childish, Stain says that Tomura is being foolish and that there is no sense in bloodshed without a cause. The mysterious voice on the monitor orders Black Mist to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) will stimulate Tomura's growth.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 Tomura's meeting with Stain turns into a fight. Stain overpowers Tomura with ease and pins Tomura down onto the ground, stabbing Tomura's right shoulder with one of his daggers while pointing the other dagger at Tomura's neck. Overwhelmed by Stain's strength, Tomura orders Black Mist to teleport Stain away, but Stain prevents Black Mist from moving. Stain tells the pinned down Tomura that in order to accomplish anything he needs a creed and a mind, telling the amateur villain that those who do not have creeds and minds will not survive and definitely die. Stain states that the current society is fake, overrun with poor Heroes and Villains who throw their power around aimlessly. Stain prepares to cut Tomura's neck with his dagger and the hand on Tomura's face, but Tomura grabs the dagger with his hand and begins disintegrating it. Tomura tells Stain that while he doesn't have such serious creeds, he does have a desire; which is to crush the society where All Might is set up in, wanting to plunge it into the ground. Tomura completely disintegrates Stain's dagger. Tomura tries to attack, but Stain leaps away. The Hero Killer concludes that while their goals are different, Tomura's and Stain's desire to destroy the current society is one thing they have in common. Stain tells Tomura that he has tested his mettle and concludes that he has a crooked creed dwelling within him and wonders what that creed will sprout. Tomura states his dislike for Stain, not wanting to have a nut job as a team member. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 Before he leaves for Hosu, Tomura asks the mysterious voice on the monitor to let him borrow some Noumus because he doesn't like the Hero Killer Stain and that destroying things he doesn't like seems alright. The mysterious voice decides to give Tomura three Noumus, hoping that Tomura will make the opportunity a learning experience. Black Mist warps himself, Stain and Tomura to Hosu. Tomura notes that Hosu is quite prosperous while Stain says his goal is to reform Hosu by sacrificing the "fake" Pro Heroes that work there. Stain talks about people that deserve the title of Hero must have achieved great undertakings and that society having too many "fake" Heroes who work only for the money. Stain leaves to finish his business of killing more Pro Heroes. After Stain leaves, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Black Mist tells Tomura that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching, stating to Tomura that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results which intrigues Tomura. Tomura concludes that he and Stain will never get along which irritates him. Wanting to relieve his anger through destruction, Tomura orders Black Mist to release the Noumus. Black Mist warps three Noumus to their location and Tomura orders the Noumus to attack Hosu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 The three Noumus begin causing destruction to which Tomura praises them for. Black Mist asks Tomura if he will join the attack, however, Tomura replies that he won't because he is injured. Tomura says that when dawn breaks the world will forget about Stain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Tomura, using binoculars, watches Stain kill the winged Noumu and becomes annoyed that nothing is going his way. After the other two Noumu are restrained and arrested, Tomura disintegrates his binoculars out of anger. Tomura decides to leave and return to the Villain Alliance hideout. Black Mist asks Tomura if the results of the attack on Hosu are to his satisfaction, but Tomura replies that the results depends on tomorrow. Black Mist teleports himself and Tomura back to the Villain Alliance hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 The next day, Tomura reads the newspaper. However, the newspaper mainly publishes Stain's feats and that his name will go down in history while the news on the Noumus is undermined. Angry that Stain is all over the news, Tomura crumbles up the newspaper, dissatisfied that his plan to undermine Stain and make the world forget about him failed. Tomura is annoyed by the fact that the world will never forget about Stain and that his efforts were undermined.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 End of Term Test Arc At the Villain Alliance hideout, Tomura is looking at a picture of Izuku. Tomura disintegrates the picture after the same man from the hostess bar brings in two visitors; a boy and a girl who express interest in joining the Villain Alliance. Not pleased with his visitors due to them seemingly being types he despises the most, Tomura orders Black Mist to send them away. Black Mist asks him to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say. The Broker tells Black Mist that he wants his service charge one way or another; the broker also agrees with Black Mist about letting the visitors have a chance to introduce themselves. The Broker then introduces Himiko Toga to Tomura. Unimpressed with Himiko, he's introduced to Dabi. Instead of introducing himself, the boy wonders if the Villain Alliance follows a cause; Tomura is taken back by the boy's lack of manners. The boy tells Tomura he goes by Dabi and will reveal his real name when he needs to and that he'll be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's ideals. Angry at Himiko and Dabi for constantly talking about Stain, finding them to be no good he prepares to attack them. As the three clash, Black Mist uses his Quirk to stop Dabi, Himiko and Tomura's potential fight. Black Mist tells Tomura that expanding the Villain Alliance is necessary in order to achieve his wishes, now that the spotlight is on the Villain Alliance and asks Tomura to not reject Dabi and Himiko's help. Black Mist reminds Tomura that if he doesn't make use of Dabi and Himiko then everything left to them will disappear. Understanding Black Mist, Tomura storms out of the room in silence. The broker comments about Tomura being too young; Black Mist asks the broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration into the Villain's Alliance; Black Mist comments that Tomura understands what needs to be done and he's sure he will understandingly accept them. At Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, he approaches Izuku for an autograph with civilian appearance. After talking about Izuku's small fortune of fame, he mentions his disbelief that he would meet Izuku again. Putting his hand around Izuku's neck. HE tells Izuku that the last time they met was during the Villain Alliance's attack at the USJ. Tomura then invites Izuku to have tea with him and smiles wickedly.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 Quirk and Abilities Tomura appears to be a powerful villain, as he was able to fight Shouta Aizawa (who is an Underground Pro Hero) without struggling and was even able to damage him. Tomura is a high ranking member (probably the highest, second only to Sensei) in the Villain Alliance and as such has almost total command over his subordinates. Disintegration: Tomura's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with his hands. Battles Relationships Noumu Because Noumu doesn't have the ability to think for himself, Tomura is the one ordering him around. Kurogiri Black Mist is loyal towards Tomura, doing whatever he orders. Tomura appears to value Black Mist, considering him to be important during the Villain Alliance's attack on the USJ. While Blackmist generaly follows Tomura's orders, he will also act against his will if he believes that Tomura is acting too hotheadedly such as stopping him from attacking people he considers valuable. Blackmist also occasionaly talks over Tomura for the same reason, acting like somewhat of a mentor. Stain Tomura met with Stain in the Villain Alliance hideout. However, their meeting did not go well; Tomura hates Stain for his attitude and preaching while Stain appears to have a bit of respect for Tomura because his goal is ideal in building a better world similar to his, but doesn't like his childish attitude. At Hosu, Tomura attempted to undermine Stain's reputation by attacking Hosu with three Noumu's and taking credit for the attack. However, the plan backfired as it didn't work to undermine Stain, but instead made Stain more infamous, which infuriated Tomura. Tomura doesn't like anyone who looks up to Stain as seen with Dabi and Himiko. Trivia * The characters in his name are composed of , , and . * In the First Popularity Poll, Tomura ranked 19th. * Tomura refers to the hand covering the front of his face as 'father'. The reason behind this has yet to be revealed.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 18 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villain Alliance Member